


The Man of Her Dreams

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Character Death, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, Dreamsharing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Language, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Not Canon Compliant, Second War with Voldemort, Sexual Content, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione begins to share dreams with a mysterious man.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Armitage Hux
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30
Collections: May the Fourth be With You 2020





	The Man of Her Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> A/N: Thank you to SquarePeg72 for looking this over. This little gem was written for the Hermione's Haven May the Fourth Be With You Crossover event. Thank you to GaeilgeRua for the lovely prompt. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. Star Wars characters are property of the Walt Disney Company & Lucasfilm. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

Hermione rolled over in her bed, trying to fall asleep. She was in the small bed she had slept in during her time at Grimmauld Place, but now, having run from Death Eaters, it didn’t offer her the comfort that it once had.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and began to count…

_“What in Merlin’s name is going on?” she asked, looking around. She was in a room that she didn’t recognise, and to her shock, someone was pointing a gun at her. “Who are you?” she shouted, cursing when she realised she didn’t have her wand._

_“Who am I? You’re in my bedroom!” the man shouted._

_“I was in my bedroom!” she countered. “Where the hell am I?”_

_Rubbing his face, the man lowered the weapon. “I had just fallen asleep. So I must be dreaming.”_

_“How can you tell?” Hermione asked, looking around the strange room._

_He snorted. “Why else would there be a beautiful woman in my chambers?”_

_Hermione blushed. “You think I’m beautiful?”_

_The man grinned. “My name is Hux.”_

_“Hermione,” she answered tentatively. “So, the last thing you remembered before I arrive was falling asleep?”_

_“Yes,” he said._

_“That’s the last thing I remember too,” Hermione mused. “Do you think we’re having some weird symbiotic dream?”_

_Hux shrugged. “I’m not quite sure. I’ve never heard of anyone sharing dreams before. But… I know there are stranger things that have happened.”_

_Hermione hummed. “Er, well,” she looked around the room, glancing out the window. “Wait, are we in space?!” she nearly shrieked._

_Hux looked at her. “Yes, have you never been to space before?”_

_“No,” she said, rushing to the window in awe. “It’s beautiful.”_

_Hux grinned. “Yeah, it is.”_

_Hermione looked back at Hux. “So, tell me about yourself… since we’re sharing dreams and all that.”_

* * *

Time passed, and Hermione felt herself looking forward to sleeping more and more each night. Though she barely found the time to rest due to being on the run and hunting Horcruxes, she was pleased when she did. She enjoyed Hux’s company, and as the two of them began to get to know each other, she found herself appreciating his dry wit more and more.

He told her about his life with the First Order, and bits and pieces of his childhood beforehand. In turn, she told him about Hogwarts, her parents, and what she could about her current mission.

_“Do you find this weird?” she asked one night._

_Hux snorted. “Hermione, I find a lot of things strange, and while I don’t understand why we’re sharing these dreams, but…” He paused, trying to find the words. “I’m not opposed to it.”_

_Hermione smiled, reaching out to take Hux’s hand. “I don’t mind it either,” she admitted._

_Yes, as time passed, she found herself enjoying Hux’s presence more and more._

_And from his eager smile, it appeared he felt the same way._

_“So, tell me more about your magical school. What was your favourite subject?”_

* * *

_"You mean to tell me that you're... you're part of this group of people who are trying to destroy the galaxy?" Hermione asked warily._

_"Not destroy it, but save it," Hux corrected her. "Once we have control, we'll be able to establish order."_

_"Hux... That's wrong," she said quietly, looking at him. "You can't control people. Order... Military order like that will only make people afraid." She paused. "People that are afraid are dangerous... Even more so than if you had left them alone. People should be free to make their own choices... Free to be whomever they want. Wiping out those that resist you won't stop the anger and resentment the galaxy will feel for you." She turned, looking out his large window. She could see a planet below, the sight awe-inspiring._

_"I know it can be difficult to understand," Hux began._

_"No," Hermione said firmly. "What you stand for is exactly what I'm trying to destroy in my world." She turned, looking Hux in the eye. "It sounds like you're on the wrong side of your war."_

_Hux was stunned into silence, and Hermione wondered if she finally got through to him. Closing her eyes, she hoped that she did._

* * *

Hermione dreaded closing her eyes. After having kicked both Ron and Harry from the room, assuring them both that was fine - or as fine as she could possibly be - she now actually dreaded the silence that had descended. Her body ached from the torture, small aftershocks of the Cruciatus Curse still caused her to convulse slightly. Her arm burned from Lestrange’s torture, and while Bill had applied creams and pastes to it, it still felt as if she were tortured.

Looking at her bedside, she picked up the glass of water and finished it off. She then picked up the vial of Dreamless Sleep and took it. Laying back on the bed, she closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would come swiftly and it wouldn’t be filled with visions of Malfoy Manor.

_“Hermione?”_

_Turning, Hermione sagged with relief at the sight of Hux. Usually, their meetings occurred in his quarters - but this time, they were in her room._

_“Is this your bedroom?” Hux asked, looking around._

_Hermione shook her head, wincing at the movement. “I’m with friends,” she answered, shifting uncomfortably on her feet._

_“Are you all right?” Hux asked, picking up on her pained movements._

_“No,” Hermione whispered, her heart aching as the events of the day caught up with her._

_“Shit, Hermione, were you tortured?”_

_“Yes,” she croaked, meeting Hux’s gaze. She was surprised at the amount of emotion that she saw._

_“Hermione,” he whispered, his tone low. “Can I hold you?” When she nodded her consent, he moved towards her, carefully taking her into his arms and then carrying her to the bed. He was careful to hold her as he sat down. “Do you want to talk about it?”_

_Truth be told, she didn’t want to talk about it. “I… We were found.”_

_“And they tortured you for information?”_

_Hermione nodded. She didn’t need to explain, because she knew that Hux was familiar with the process of torture. But, she knew he used to be the one who inflicted the pain._

_“I just don’t understand how some people can…” She stopped herself._

_“Hermione, listen, you have to know,” Hux began, tipping her chin so she could look at him. “I… I’m switching sides,” he whispered._

_Hermione’s eyes widened. “You are?”_

_Hux nodded. “You made me see that I was wrong, Hermione. I don’t… I don’t want to be a part of this any longer. There are some rebels on board… I’m going to help them escape.”_

_Turning her body, Hermione placed her hand on his cheek. Leaning up, she tentatively pressed her lips to his. “You’re a good man, Hux. I know you are.”_

_“It was you,” he said._

_“No, this was a choice that you made,” Hermione pushed. “Only you can choose your fate.”_

_Hux pressed his lips against hers, kissing her tenderly. “Can I… Hermione, can I taste you?”_

_“Please,” she whimpered, the need filling her. She had grown attached to the surly general. He had awoken something in her that she had never felt before.  
_

_Hux carefully pulled her knickers down. She gasped as Hux's tongue flicked out, touched her, stroked across her aching heat. She clutched at the sheets, trying to steady herself. Hux looked up at her, his hot breath ghosting over Hermione's cunt. “Delicious,” he murmured, tasting her._

_Hermione tangled her fingers in Hux's messy dark waves, pulling harshly upwards when she feels Hux's tongue against her again._

_"Fuck," she groaned. It felt better than she ever imagined it could, a hundred times better than anything she had experienced before._

_Hux's hand snaked up between her legs, and she felt his fingers pushing inside her once again, filling her, as a slick hot tongue teased at her clit, bringing her closer and closer._

_"Fuck, fuck," she groaned, grinding her hips against his face._

_Hux grazed her clit with his teeth, and Hermione snapped, her head jerking slightly._

_Hux kept fucking her fast, with two fingers now, as his tongue teased Hermione's clit. Hermione sucked in a sharp breath, thrusting her hips forward, her fingers digging into Hux's scalp._

_"Fuck," she groaned again. "Hux..."_

_She came hard, the whole room spinning around her as she held Hux's face between her legs. She ground against Hux's mouth, riding out her orgasm, moaning softly. She caught her breath quickly and pulled Hux up, kissing him firmly, tasting herself on Hux's tongue._

_“I need more,” she murmured between kisses._

_Hux kissed her back before tentatively pulling away. “Next time,” he promised. “You need to rest, and I probably just stressed your body more than I should have.”_

_Hermione laughed. “Well, it was more of stress relief,” she assured him._

_“Rest, Hermione, you’re safe with me,” Hux told her._

_“Hux, I think I’m falling in lo-” He cut her off with a kiss._

_“Same, Hermione,” he murmured. “Now, rest.”_

_She drifted off, held in his embrace._

* * *

“Hermione, are you okay?” Harry said, snapping his fingers in her face. “Listen, if we get this right, we can end it.”

“I know,” she murmured, reaching out and taking Harry’s hand. “I’m focused.”

“So, we’ll head to Hogwarts, find the Horcrux, and then hopefully rally the troops,” Harry said.

“Easy as pie,” Hermione said, laughing dryly.

“Let’s do this.”

Hermione took a deep breath as she mentally prepared herself for this. They were sneaking into Hogsmeade, and hopefully, they wouldn’t be caught. She had revealed to Hux the past few nights that things were progressing quickly, and he had assured her that they would come out victorious - the good people always do.

“Let’s go,” Hermione said, reaching out to take Ron and Harry’s hands. She squeezed them tightly before turning on the spot, pulling her best friends with her.

* * *

A week passed, and after the defeat of Voldemort, Hermione had hoped things would return to normal. However, things were far from normal.

She tossed in her bed, listening to Harry’s snore. She and Harry had moved into the Burrow shortly after war, insisting that the three of them sleep in Ron’s room. After the dust had settled, the three of them had insisted that they wouldn’t part.

Closing her eyes, she had hoped that she’d see Hux in her dreams, but it had been a week since she had seen him. Her heart ached, but as the nights passed, she had to face the truth.

Their connection was severed, and she had a feeling that the only thing that only one thing could have happened.

Hux had been found out, and now, he was dead.

Closing her eyes, she mourned the loss of the man of her dreams.


End file.
